A New Rover
by Eggos4Eleven
Summary: Exile/OC A subject of Parvo’s breaks free from its cage and goes into the real world, wile doing so it joins the rovers and works with them to defeat Parvo and Geist


**Hurricane National Laboratory **

**2:04AM**

Something had gotten out...

The lights were flickering through the corridors of the Laboratory. A male scientist, who appeared to be in his mid 40s, was running through the halls desperate to find an exit to the outside.

As they ran screeching and laughter echoed through the halls. The scientist turned a corner and saw an elevator at the end of the hall. He made a mad dash for it, the laughter and screeching seemed to get louder with every step he took.

He pushed the button rapidly calling the elevator down to his floor. The lights at the end of the corridor began to go out one by one. The elevator cane down and the doors opened, the scientist quickly got inside and once again rapidly pressed the button to close it.

It was then he had realized the laughter and screeching had stopped. It was deafly quiet, the breathing of the scientist was the only thing that could be heard. He took a moment to collect himself and calm down a bit as he waited for the elevator to go back up.

When suddenly, drool dropped down onto his head. The scientist looked up to see the very monster he was trying to run away from, before he was dragged upward into the elevator shaft...

**Hours Later**

After the events hours before, a quarantine team was sent in to see what had happen. A man was with them, one that was known all to well...General Parvo.

Parvo and the quarantine team went down the elevator. It went down the floor below where the chaos had taken place.

Once it stopped the team got out and turned on their flashlights since the hallway was completely dark, with only a few lights flickering. Some of the members of the team were horrified at the blood that had been splattered o the wall, the burn marks, dents, and claw scratches. Parvo was seemed unfazed by it all, it was unnerving needless to say.

Parvo and the quaintest walked into the lab where the doors had been blown off by something with immense strength. In the lab a anthropomorphic Doberman was contained a few cracks on it's container, the other container however was completely shattered, dents and claw marks were everywhere.

"We managed to re capture one of the subjects, but we couldn't find the other." One of the scientists said as they walked up to Parvo.

Parvo looked at the Doberman and smirked, "It doesn't matter as long as we have one, we will be unstoppable, but just to make sure no word gets out, find subject 023 and bring him to me." He said to which the scientist nodded and scurried off to get a plan set...

**A Small Diner**

**3:40 PM**

A male anthropomorphic german shepard, standing at 5'7, weighing around 220 pounds, tan colored fur with black fur running down his upper back down to his lower back, wearing a hospital gown. He was walking through the woods looking exhausted and traumatized as he panted softly.

He stopped near a tree and looked around the area, he saw a man coming out from the back door of a diner taking out the trash before heading back inside. The shepard smelt food coming from the diner. He looked around before he started to walk towards the back entrance and enter the diner.

He cautiously looked around as he walked in the diner, he saw the man from before talking to two others who were seated at a table. The shepard tip toed into the kitchen and looked around, he mostly saw pots and pans that were sitting on one of the counters. He kept looking around until he saw a basket of leftover fries.

He looked up at the men again and saw that they were still chatting before he started to dig into the fries glancing up to see if the man was coming. The man turned away from the men at the table and was about to make his way back into the kitchen when he saw the shepard.

"HEY!" He yelled scaring the shepard.

The shepard grabbed the basket of fries and started to dash for the backdoor when the Man caught him in a tught hold.

"Thought you were gonna steak from me were you mutt!" The man yelled before he saw the details of the shepard and was shocked.

"What the..." he mumbled as the shepard was shaking slightly in his grasp.

A little bit after the man caught the shepard he closed up shop for the day and sat down at a booth with the German Shepherd after making a burger for the dog.

Shepard ate the burger like it hadn't eaten in days, which in a sense, he didn't. The man watched him shocked a little at how they were eating.

"So what are you, a road rover? A science experiment by some mad doctor?" The man asked the dog who just ignored the questions and kept eating.

"Were you experimented on? Is that why you ran away?" The man asked again, this time the shepard looked up curiously at the man.

The man sighed and grabbed the burger and moved it away. "All right, I'll give you you're food back, okay? And you can have a much as you want. Maybe some ice cream. But you got to answer some of my questions first Alright?" The man asked to which the German shepard just stared at the man.

"Alright, let's start with the easy stuff. I'm Connor, Connor Cunningham." 'Connor said holding out a hand for the shepard to take.

The shepard stared at the hand confused unsure of how

to respond to the gesture. Until Connor grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Now you are?" Connor said smiling gently hoping to ease the Shepard's nerves.

The shepard continued to curiously stare at Connor not speaking. This made Connor sigh softly, Connor glanced at the German Shepard's arm, he gently took it and saw that there numbers had been shaved into his arm. This made the shepard move his hand away swiftly from Connor's grasp.

"023..." Connor read the numbers and looked up at the Shepard. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"No..." The shepard replied, his voice was a little deep.

"Well I'll be damned, He speaks, No, No what?" Connor said slightly happy to make sometime if progress.

The shepard went back to being silent and stared at Connor not wanting to answer.

Connor clicked his tongue and got up, burger in hand, "Alright. Guess no more food then." He said, this made the shepard respond.

"023..." The shepard spoke which made Connor turn around and face him again.

"Yeah, whats it mean?" Connor asked before the shepard repeated the number and pointed to himself

"Subject 023...Alex" Alex said

"Alright then. Here you go." Connor said chuckling a little before giving Alex the burger again.

A few hours after Connor had asked Alex questions he called some who the might know what to do with the poor German Shepard.

Currently Connor was washing pots, pans, and dishes from the earlier meals his customers had. Alex was sitting on the counter behind him as he ate a small container of strawberry ice cream. Connor was about to get started on another pan when there was a knock at the door. Alex was slightly scared and looked at Connor.

Connor looked at Alex and began to reassure him, "Just sit tight, whoever it is, I'll tell em' to go away real quick, okay?" He said before he started to make his way to the front door.

Alex watched him as he sat on the counter. He had a bad feeling in his gut that was telling him to stop Connor and to run, but he didn't want to be paranoid.

Connor went over to the door and opened it, a woman was standing there dressed in casual business attire.

"Hi, you must be Connor Cunningham." The woman said to which Connor nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid were closed for the evening, too. So try and come back tomorrow morning." Connor said before he was cut off.

"I'm Connie Groomer, the one you called about the shepard." The woman said to which Connor realized who she was finally.

"Ah, my apologizes, I want expecting you to come so soon. That's a heck of a drive." Connor said chuckled a little near the end.

"It's isn't too bad this time of night." Connie joked.

"Um, look, I haven't told you were coming yet, I didn't want him running off again, he's a tad bit skiddish." Connor said a bit sheepishly

Alex watched them as they talked hearing every word perfectly.

"If I were in his paws I'd be skittish too." Connie said to which Connor nodded in agreement.

"So, where is he?" Connie asked looking behind Connor trying to see Alex.

"Oh right, he's in the kitchen." Connor said before he started to lead Connie to the kitchen.

The feeling in Alex's gut seemed to get worse, as if something bad was about to unfold.

"Sorry again for trying to turn you away there." Connor said sheepishly.

"Oh it's fine, I understand." Connie said before she stated to reach into her bag.

"You know it's funny, you're voice sounds a lot different on the—" Connor was cut off when a bullet went through his chest and he collapsed to the floor dead.

Alex saw and started to run for the back door only to be stopped by two monster looking anthropomorphic dogs. Alex then pushed them both aside with extreme force sending them to the floor as he ran into the night...

**This was the first chapter of my Exile x Male Oc book. The next chapter will be about my oc Alex meeting the Road Rovers, some more about Alex's past, and Exile getting a crush on Alex.**


End file.
